Bearers of Smash
by Snow The Hedgeowl
Summary: Smash world is in Tabuus hand. having defeated the Smash bros. he plans in moving to conquering a planet called Earth. Masterhand sends the Smashers there as well but how can they fight if their vessels can't even control their powers?


**Bearers of Smash**

I own only the OCs

Mario eyes fluttered open, his head was foggy, everywhere hurt, what happened? The last thing he remembered was Tabuu... TABUU! What happened to the other smashers? Where was he? Why couldn't he move? He was floating surrounded by some red energy. What had Tabuu done to him? Tabuu had smashed down the mansion. Yes it was coming back to him now. He had been overconfident. Everyone was, all of them were there, they could beat him they thought. That was until he had seen Sonic get bulls eyed in the chest be some strange energy. Sonic had a look of disbelief on his face, frozen for a few seconds. Then he dissolved and a cobalt ring stood in his place. The rest of them were thunderstruck. They had seen Sonic at the height of his power and felt it (Super sonic duh) how could he have been beaten so easily? Everyone fought valiantly but they were losing numbers fast until only Mario stood gripping Luigi's and Peach's ring. Tabuu laughed evilly.

"Look at the Smashers now! Nothing more than jewelry." He laughed and shot Mario before he could react. How the other Smashers felt when they were hit he now knew. Unbearable agony. Then like he was frozen by Ice Beam. Then blackout.

"Hurry brother we must collect all the rings if the Smashers are to survive!" Master Hand! He must have just come back!

"Wat du ya tink am doin bruther? lets see (muttering) Luigi, Sonic, Link,Toon,Kirby,Ness,Loucario,Snake... WE'RE MISSIN MARIO!" That must have been Crazy Hand.

"Mario can you hear me?! If you're awake then concentrate what you want to say with your mind and throw it like your firebrand!" Master Hand called out to concentrated as hard as he could

_"Master Hand!" _He called. No response. Why couldn't he do it verbally? He tried to yell. No sound came out. He tried again still nothing. He gathered the energy to look down... His brain started to race, there was nothing there! No overalls,no shirt,no gloves,no boots nothing! Why wasn't he panicking? It was like adrenaline had taken a holiday!

_"MASTER HAND!"_ Mario mentally shrieked. He felt himself being picked up. A Big , white glove was all he could see.

_"Thank - a the stars it's - a you!" _Mario yelled.

"And I'm quite glad I've found you Mario that means every smasher is accounted for." Master Hand Replied

_"What - a happend to - a me? Where is - a everyone?" _The bodiless plumber asked.

_"OVER HERE MARIO!" _At least 20 voices yelled. Said plumber cocked his head until he could see Crazy Hand holding 38 other rings. Master Hand floated over and deposited Mario on the top of the small pile.

_"Oh Mario are you alright?" _Princess Peach asked.

_"I'm - a fine Peach." _He reassured her.

_"How did Tabuu beat us so easily?" _Sonic growled. Mario guessed his Ego must have deflated from being the first to go down.

_" I think we all want to know why we we've been turned into rings , can't see our bodies and can't feel emotion at all!" _Ness half asked half yelled at Master Hand.

" I'm not to sure myself." Master Hand admitted.

"_So we're stuck like this?! You can NOT be serious!"_ Pit yelled in disbelief. Master Hand summoned a book out of nowhere and flipped through the pages. After stopping at a page he said

"It appears Tabuu has learnt how to seal away the spirits of anyone he desires inside these rings..."

_**"WHAT?!"**_ came the reply of 39 stunned smashers.

"But there is a solution." Master Hand then heard 39 _**"WHAT IS**_** IT?"**s "LET ME FINISH" was enough to silence them.

"There is a special person known as a 'ring bearer' that can harness the energy the spirit of the trapped creature at a planet called 'Earth'." Masterhand said dumping the book on the floor. Several smashers who had or lived on a planet of the same name perked their 'heads' up in interest.

"Is it anything like ours?" they asked. Masterhand replied

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean?" Lucas piped up.

"Everyone here is nothing more than characters in what they call a video game." Masterhand deadpanned.

_"So we have to go there?"_ Olimar asked.

"It appears so." Master Hand said almost regretfully.

"Uh butha tis maght beee a prablem. " Crazy Hand who had not spoken up for quite sometime pointed to the discarded book laying open on the floor. Master Hand picked it up and scanned the part of the book his brother pointed to.

"It appears you can not venture beyond your rings or you will..." Master hand trailed off.

_"Die?" L_ucas finished.

"No" Master Hand said solemnly.

_"Well thats - a good - a right?" _ Luigi asked hopefully.

"No what happens is worse." Master Hand was silence for a long time until Yoshi asked

_"what happens?"_

"Your souls burn up and wither away and theres no way to revive you." Master Hand said slowly. More silence.

_"Will it go away once we've found our ring bearer?" _Link inquired.

"It is what the book says." Master Hand confirmed. He then summoned a ball of energy and sprinkled it over the group.

_"What are you doing?"_ Kirby mumbled sleepily.

"This is a magic seal. You will awaken when your bearer are near." Master Hand replied. They would've protested but they drifted to sleep before they could've.

"Brother I need your help." Master requested to Crazy (**A/N I will be shortening their names from now on because you know who i'm talking about :) **) came immediately.

"Whai did yoo REALLY send 'em to sleep?" Crazy inquired.

"Oh you know how some of them are" Master replied looking at the small pile of rings containing the sleeping smashers. "I was afraid some of the impatient ones might have tried to leave their rings and try to find their bearer."

"Point taken" Crazy admitted. The portal had been finished and the rings containing the smashers were shoved into it.

"Good luck to all of you." master said before the portal closed up.

* * *

"Hey maria wait up!" A long, straight, black haired female about 14 stopped at turned to see her little sister just 11 months younger bounding up the pavement, standing out against the urban environment towards her, the same style of hair flowing behind her.

"Sorry Lilly I was just thinking about...something" Maria replied.

"You mean you felt it too?" Lilly asked. Maria perked her head up with interest.

"Yeah I guess. Want to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl? I call dibs on Mario!" Maria laughed.

"You always pick Mario but then again I always pick Luigi. Because we are like them aren't we sis?" Lilly chattered simply for ages. Though she was right about the them being like Mario and Luigi. Maria was hot - headed and would rather solve her problems with her fists but kind-hearted and a loyal friend/ big sister and will always help someone in need. Lilly was quite shy and prefers not to fight saying that violence is not the answer but is also kind and caring. They had a group of friends that played Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They had called themselves 'Super Smash Masters' because for all 39 of them specialized in a certain character, This was also the amount o the characters on the screens . The strange thing was that as soon as they reached the character selection screen for the first time they knew which character was the one they would be best at. Her choice was always Mario. She didn't know how but she had this way of using Mario's flaws to her advantage. She almost never lost as long as she played with Mario. She only ever came to a draw or lost to another Smash Master. So there was always competition between the group. Fights even broke out over whos the better character. Her sister specialization was with Luigi. Which was ironically Marios younger brother. So they were often called 'The female mario bros.' they didn't mind the nickname. They thought it suited them.

"Can we play the Final destination stage?" Lilly asked. This was her favorite stage in SSBB. For Maria it was second to the pokemon stadium.

"Sure." Maria replied, then thought of something.

"What did you mean by 'you felt it too'?"

"I meant a weird sensation like your destiny was coming to hit you in the face." Maria considered Lilly's answer yeah the feeling was like that but she dismissed it Then the forest came up but you could only see a small portion of it. Maria had this strange feeling like she was meant to go into the forest. She had to double take when she saw a red ball of light seem to beacon her deeper into the woods.

"Did you see that?" Maria asked her sister.

"If you mean a green ball of light floating into the forest then yes." Lilly replied.

"Uhhh I saw a red ball of light but uh OK. See mysterious lights floating deep into a forest you follow them right?" Maria said with some failed humor. The two began to follow. Their footsteps becoming almost trance like as they walked through the woods. Finally the two lights stopped and began to descend. Maria and Lilly followed with their eyes and rested them upon two rings lying on the ground. Both were silver and had a gem that seem to glow brighter as they came closer. They made out the color of the gem as one cherry red and one lime green. Maria picked up the red one and Lilly picked up the green one.

_Put on the rings _two voices seemed to call. The two snapped their heads up and looked around. No one was there. They shrugged and put them in their pockets and ran out of the forest as fast as they could. Besides it felt creepy in there. Almost like _something_ was watching them. They were happy to leave and continue home. From the shadows a primid stuck its head out and ran into a black portal. Little did the two girls know that the decision they made was about to change their lives forever.

* * *

Mario stirred. He tried to look around then remembered the events that took place at Smash Mansion. What had Master said? He strained his foggy memory.

_You will awaken when your bearer is near. _Yeah... He could feel Luigis presence next to him. He was stirring to. He cocked his head to find the lime colored gem glowing dimly.

_"Mario? Is that - a you? Where - a are we?" _Luigi mumbled still half asleep. Mario replied in Italian to which his brother started a conversation. The two 'froze' when they heard a twig snap.

_"Someones - a coming!" _Mario hissed. Then two girls happened across them The heads seemed to clear a bit more the closer they got. Finally they were picked up. Mario had a good look at her face. Her skin was smooth and long curly brown hair flowed down her back and piercing grey eyes.

_Mario and Luigi they are your bearers._ That was Master Hand! The two concentrated and called

_"Put the rings on! _The two girls snapped their heads up and looked around. Then they stuffed them into their pockets and ran off. Mario + Luigi didn't blame them. Especially Luigi he mumbled the forest creeped him out. They failed to notice the primid in the shadows...

* * *

"NO DON'T YOU DARE GET THAT SMASH BALL!" Maria yelled as the mini - Mario on the screen ran frantically to try and reach said power up before Luigi did.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Maria shrieked as Luigi broke the smash ball and absorbed its power. Lilly grinned devilishly and pressed 1 on her wii remote and expected the negative zone to come into play. Instead the two girls had their jaws drop open when the mini - luigi reached into his overalls and pulled out a falling star from _Mario + Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story _and fell in a position to throw stars at it. Taken by surprise Lilly pressed 1 as fast as she could and succeeded in getting rid of most of her stars. In groups they all came crashing down on Marios head. It resulted in a one hit KO. Maria's and Lilly's jaws dropped wide open again and Maria paused the game.

"That can't have been possible." Lilly deadpanned.

"Maybe these rings have something to do with it?" Maria muttered. Lilly shrugged and pulled said object out of her pocket. The duo shrugged and slipped the rings on their middle finger. Oh thank the heavens their parents weren't home yet! Massive bursts of red and green light encased the two females as their bodies became empowered by Mario and Luigi. When the lights died down and shot off to join 37 others that had flown into the sky they looked at each other... 3... 2... 1 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed at the top of their lungs. They were completely different! Their long black hair had become brown and Marias was even curly! Marias sky blue dress had been replaced by a long-sleeved cherry red shirt and dark blue jeans. White glove with little eight bit fireball symbols adorned her hands and a REAL mario hat rested firmly on her head. Lilly wore the same attire but the color was green where red was and an L replaced Mario's M.

"What the fu-(Insert loud BLEEP here) happened to us?!" Maria shrieked. To which Lilly replied

"How the heck should I know?!" Both of the girls perked their heads up. When there was 37 face times on their computer. They shrugged and accepted besides their friends would think they were wearing costumes. 37 other heads came up yelling **  
**

**"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENE- HUH? IT HAPPENED TO YOU TOO?!" **Maria and Lilly were genuinely stunned. Every Smash Master had half turned into their character!

"What the heck happened to all of us!?" Scott yelled. His brown hair had turned into massive quills identical to a certain speed loving hedgehog mutant (Well that's what I called him anyway.) His body was covered in short brown fur and he was only wearing gloves from what i could tell. I was forcing myself not to laugh. Several people were screaming what was happening to them.

"I'VE BEEN LAYING EGGS FOR THE PAST FIVE MINUTES!" Yang screamed. "LOOK! WHITE AND GREEN POKADOTS!" She shrieked, holding up a big Yoshi egg for everyone to see. Her skin was covered in green scales and big red fins went from her head to what i guessed would be her new Yoshi tail.

"I don't think these Pikmin like me because they are hi-i-i-i-i-iting meeeeeeeee!" Oliver yelped repeatedly from the pikmin in his bedroom smacking his leg. He wore a space suit ad a red ball of light floated above him connected to a long silver rod connecting to a helmet.

"WHO KNEW FLOWERS, LEAVES AND BUDS COULD HURT SO MUCH?!" He squawked.

"You think you have it bad! REDS CHARIZARD KEEPS TRYING TO BURN ME!" Redgie yelled. He had adorned a red baseball cap with the pokemon symbol on it. Said big, orange pokemon had started growl, Redgie returmed it to its ball in panic.

"Uhhh guys there's someone else trying to join our chat... does anyone know someone called MH?" Teo now looking remarkably like Toon Link asked. We shook our heads indicating no. Apparently whoever MH was wasn't going to take 'no' as an answer. He joined anyway and boy did we get a surprise. MH... WAS MASTERHAND! When we saw said floating glove appear the older ones froze up while the younger ones all out fainted.

"What h-h-h-have we g-g-g-g-gotten ours-s-s-selves int-t-t-t-o?" Fai stuttered while anyone under the age of 11 was picking themselves off the floor. She and her big brother Farrel looked like Fox and Falco from Star Fox! There was a big pair of fox ears on Fais head and orange fur covering almost all her face. Farrel had big, blue feathers everywhere even hidden in his now cobalt colored hair.

"I believe it is time to show yourselves Super Smash Brothers." Masterhand simply said. Something poked me on the shoulder. I whirled around to see the red plumber himself smiling at me. He didn't even go halfway through his introduction before I passed out from shock. Somehow I didn't think I was the only one.

* * *

_"It's-a me Mar-" _THUMP! An anime sweat drop slid down his head as his bearer passed out. 38 more THUMP!'s signaled that every other ring bearer passed out as well.

_"I wonder how that happened."_ Olimar said with several Pikmin poking his passed out ring bearer on the floor. Apparently they had become more docile when they saw their leader.

_"We aren't real here. Anyone would have done what this guy did." _Sonic said, tapping his bearer with his foot.

_"Is anyone else here a little angry at the fact they're all kids?" _Bowser growled.

_"They are children Masterhand! Are you saying we're going to have to use these kids to get out of this world?!" _Marth yelled.

"That's it I'm afraid. Tabuu has followed you." Masterhand said.

_"WHAT?!" _Everyone yelled.

_"WE HAVE TO FIGHT WITH THESE KIDS AGAINST TABUU?!" _Peach screamed.

"It is your only option." Masterhand finished and logged out.

_"He always does this! Walk out on us when we need a real explanation!" _Fox yelled.

_"Something's happening to the bearers!" _Young Link yelled. Some light shows later the kids had returned to the way they were before. Mario picked up his bearer and dumped her on the bed. Luigi doing the same. The girl's room was half green half red with posters of mario games everywhere. He looked at Maria. Everyone has horrible control of her powers. That isn't good. He guess they would gain control overtime. But for now, what about that paused game?

* * *

So there you have it! The first chapter! now let me get some things cleared up.

1. This is anime styled

2. The Smashers can interact with the world but they'll walk right through people if they're outside their ring. Only the bearer of a Smasher or somthing from their worlds (any of them) can see and interact with them.

3. Like anyone with powers should have little control over them. Don't worry they'll gain control soon enough.

4. Yes Smash Masters can 'like' anyone they want. The SSB themselves won't be affected so if I pair some two people up this won't become a yuri/yowi fanfic so DON'T PANIC!


End file.
